


Powerpoint

by kirinsaga



Series: Powerpoints and Other Embarrassments [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys might be out of character, Drunkenness, F/F, M/M, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinsaga/pseuds/kirinsaga
Summary: Alphys regrets letting Undyne in, but she couldn't just leave her outside. Besides, if she had left her out there, she wouldn't have learned about this.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Powerpoints and Other Embarrassments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923508
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Powerpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Alphys might (definitely) be out of character. Sorry that's just how she came out. Probably is overly tired and then has to deal with her girlfriend after a long tiring days. She's done.

After recovering from the mortifying and extremely brief phone conversation with Sans, a recovery which took two days and four bottles of wine, Undyne realized that she had made a huge mistake. Or rather, she had been informed she had made a huge mistake by Alphys who, after picking herself up off the floor from her fit of maniacal laughter, gleefully told her that she had appointed herself the brothers' sex ed teacher. After another half bottle of wine she then appointed Alphys her assistant because if she had to suffer then so did her girlfriend.

Alphys had then remembered she had something very very important to do somewhere else. Undyne promptly tackled and sat on her as she tried to escape because THERE WAS NO ESCAPING THIS. Which was why Alphys was currently flat on her back on the floor with a drunk Undyne sitting on her stomach and glaring at her. "Sooo…" She sighed, wishing she had made it to the door. "What all have you told them so far?"

Undyne swayed, blinking rapidly as if having trouble seeing her, and Alphys took a moment to be thankful her girlfriend had dropped the bottle. Which was currently spilling onto the lab floor. Argh. 

Finally, after too long a moment, Undyne finally answered. "Sex makes babies."

Alphys waited semi-patiently for her to continue. When it seemed she had nothing else to say, Alphys groaned. "That's it? Nothing else? Really?"

Undyne glared. "Hey, it was a five second conversation and I panicked. Give me a break."

Alphys glared at her in profound disappointment before sighing heavily. "I guess this calls for a powerpoint." She regretted ever opening the door to her drunk girlfriend, but really, not like she could let her stay outside in  _ Hotland _ . "Let me up so I can research some stuff for you."

Undyne seemed to think this over before promptly collapsing, the amount of alcohol she'd had finally catching up to her.

  
  
  


Undyne woke up groaning in pain almost an hour later, curled up on the floor under one of the blankets Alphys kept on the couch. "Ssstop… banging." 

Alphys, possessing no sympathy for her hungover girlfriend, simply ignored her as she copied some highlighted text over to her project. The powerpoint was rather bare so far, only containing the basic information common to most monsters that reproduce sexually. Which was basically just 'sex makes babies' and generic information on both soul sex reproduction and Tab A/Port B reproduction. She wasn't sure yet which type skeletons used. If she hadn't seen Sans manifest a tongue whenever they had ice cream on anime night, she'd assume soul sex. That could still be the case, but better safe than sorry. She added a gif to that slide. Just because she could.

Undyne groaned some more and rolled over. "Uuuuugh."

Alphys rolled her eyes, fully believing Undyne deserved this, but because she also loved the idiot, she grabbed the bottle of painkillers and a cup of water and pushed away from the desk. She stopped her rolling chair just before it ran over Undyne's hair. "Sit up and take this. It'll help."

Undyne reached blindly for the pills and Alphys briefly considered pulling her up, but decided she'd rather not get thrown up on. Instead, she sat the cup on the floor, opened the bottle, and got Undyne her pills. "If you don't sit up to take these, you'll choke." She pushed herself back to her desk, listening as Undyne started choking. "Water's behind you."

She watched a moment to make sure Undyne wasn't actually choking to death before returning to her computer, closing and tossing the pills into the rest of the desk clutter. She stared briefly at the practically pornographic gif on screen before switching to another window, a word document of friendfiction ideas, and quickly typed in what she had learned about Sans today. 

Tiny, adorable, and innocent skeleton needs a big, strong, and experienced monster to corrupt him and teach him the ways of sex? That was friendfiction  _ gold _ .

Blushing, Alphys giggled as she hit save before switching back to the powerpoint. Should she add more gifs? A pie chart? Some kind of graph?

A clammy hand landing on her shoulder nearly had her falling out of her chair and she turned to glare at her hungover girlfriend. "Don't do that."

Undyne didn't seem to notice and just stared blankly at the computer screen. "Are you watching porn?"

Alphys huffed. "It's a gif. To illustrate the information."

Undyne blinked at the very graphic gif. "It's taking up half the screen." It was very distracting. Undyne couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from it.

Again, Alphys huffed. "You want to keep their attention, don't you?" She was definitely going to add more gifs to this presentation. Slides and slides of gifs.

"Can you at least make it smaller?" Undyne draped herself over Alphys, looking around the cluttered desk. Probably for more wine. Well, jokes on her. The last bottle of alcohol Alphys had was spilled all over the floor when Undyne had passed out and dropped it.

Alphys stared at her, torn between admiring her disheveled appearance and being annoyed with her backseat designing. "You know what, how about you help me with this research. You can look through that stack of papers on skeletons for me and find information to replace the gif."

Oh look. Annoyance won.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Voting has concluded! I forgot to announce here when it ended, so I'll could the votes received until I posted this note.
> 
> Option 2 won with 2 twitter votes and 1 AO3 vote! Option 1 received two votes on AO3 and none on twitter.
> 
> I'm torn between two paths so I'm gonna leave it up to y'all. You can vote here or at my twitter account kirin_saga and I'll add the results together. Both options are hilarious (I think) so I couldn't choose.
> 
> Option 1: Sans really has no idea that sex makes babies and may or may not be a virgin.
> 
> Option 2: Sans DOES know that sex makes babies but has no idea what birds and bees have to do with anything.


End file.
